Pain
by SweetLuh
Summary: Eu sempre imaginei que depois que ele completasse sua vingança, voltaria... Mas não parecia ser bem assim. / SasuSaku


**_Disclaimer: _**Todo aquele blablabla de "não me pertence". o.ô

* * *

Hello, deeeears! Faz realmente tempo que eu não escrevo SasuSaku... E, bem, essa pequena one-shot é dedicada a Kaah, que me lembrou o tanto de tempo que eu não escrevia SS. E, também, a Carol, o aniversário dela foi ontem; feliz aniversário, darling!

Espero que gostem, pessoal. Boa leitura!

* * *

_You roll the dice you play the game  
The weak will fall the strong remain_

**No Pain No Gain - Scorpions.**

-

-

-

Eu sempre fui uma garota muito sonhadora, aquelas bem vaidosas. Não suportava a idéia de que meu cabelo se sujasse no treinamento... Eu era fútil. Uma garota irritante, como ele dizia. O tempo passou e depois de muitos sermões, eu comecei a entender que a vida não era fácil. O mundo não era cor de rosa.

Quando ele se foi, eu não desisti, claro... Mas eu tinha esperança que ele voltasse por contra própria. A cada momento ficava mais e mais difícil, mas por nenhum momento eu deixei de acreditar. A esperança se apagava a cada momento, se escondia no fundo do meu coração vazio. A busca parecia perdida, nada poderia trazê-lo, minhas lágrimas tinham secado há algum tempo, mas a dor não deixava meu peito. O coração ainda estava ferido, as costuras tortas e mal feitas, fazendo-me lembrar da agonia constantemente. Uma vez pensei que meu amor era o suficiente para ele, mas não era; fui ingênua mais uma vez. Eu achava que o maior vingador dava um pouco de atenção pra mim, nem que fosse um pouco. Tola novamente.

Eu não queria ter me apaixonado. Podia não ter passado de um simples amor de fangirl... Mas não, ele cresceu. Floresceu. E para o meu azar, não morreu. Mas dizem que o amor é feito de dor, certo? É, essa parte eu conhecia bem. E agora, a parte que dizem que é a melhor coisa da vida? Eu não tinha visto nem a poeira desta!

Meu corpo escorregou até que atingiu a neve. Branca. Pura. Meus olhos se perderam na paisagem a frente.

O primeiro reencontro depois de anos ocorreu de modo turbulento e, admito, foi um baque e tanto. Mesmo assim eu achava que conseguiria pará-lo. Inútil. Claro que não consegui... O máximo que aconteceu foi eu ser defendida, novamente! A raiva subia minha cabeça, mas claro que não demonstraria! A dor de deixá-lo ir mais uma vez era a pior que eu já havia experimentado... Nem mesmo ser atravessada por uma katana se comparava a isso. Eu sabia que não era uma situação simples, mas o que eu podia fazer se eu era tão cega? Eu estava levando Naruto para um buraco negro com a promessa que ele tinha feito a mim... E nem mesmo percebia. Eu estava decepcionando todos a minha volta, a cada burrice cometida.

Eu fraquejava a cada novo obstáculo que aparecia. Eu estava me matando aos poucos... E estava levando várias pessoas comigo.

A minha respiração estava falhada, meu coração descompassado e minha cabeça doendo.

Eu simplesmente não acreditei quando me disseram que ele tinha conseguido sua vingança... Como assim?! Ele tinha derrotado Itachi! Sua vingança completa, mas... Ele não tinha voltado. E como se eu já não estivesse desnorteada o suficiente, a outra noticia simplesmente me matou.

Sasuke entrou pra Akatsuki.

Não era uma coisa qualquer. Akatsuki. Os bandidos mais procurados pelas nações ninjas. Os caras que estavam atrás do meu melhor amigo, pra tirar o demônio de dentro dele... assim matando-o.

Naquele momento eu senti meu coração parar. E de repente todas as costuras se arrebentaram de um modo violento. Perguntas e mais perguntas rondaram minha mente e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi... _chorar._

Chorei pateticamente, na frente de todos. Eu deixei que o amor falasse mais alto, mais uma vez. Por quê? Por que, Sasuke? Por que entrou pra Akatsuki? Por que se afundou mais na escuridão? Por que procurou mais problemas? _Por que não voltou?_

Confesso que foi difícil, muito difícil. Mas no fim das contas, eu aprendi do jeito mais difícil. Com Sai jogando tudo na minha cara. Eu não podia brigar, afinal ele estava _certo_. E, mais uma vez, tudo que fiz foi chorar. Chorar, só isso! A raiva estava me deixando louca. Eu pensei estar crescida, mas não, eu só dependia dos outros. Em tudo! Desde sempre!

E então, para melhorar mais ainda a _merda_ da minha vida, eu descubro que Naruto tinha ido atrás de Sasuke. E o melhor, Shikamaru veio até mim pedir permissão para agir... _Matar o Sasuke?_ Por mais raivosa que eu estivesse, eu ainda o amava! Fora de questão!

Acho que pela primeira vez na vida, tomei uma decisão certa. Eu fui atrás deles. Dos meus amigos. E eu coloquei na cabeça que eu poderia não voltar, afinal dessa vez eu ia mais longe de todas as vezes que eu já me atrevi a agir. Eu ia fazer certo.

Eu não esperava que a situação estivesse tão crítica... A ponto de não conseguir voltar. Uma verdadeira guerra shinobi começava e eu estava com medo. Muito medo. Não por mim, eu já não ligava de morrer... Mas eles.

E era por isso que eu já estava quase sem forças no chão. Com tanto que eles tivessem bem, eu estaria feliz. Em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse. A dor, a agonia, a tristeza, a morte... Nada importava, desde que eles estivessem bem.

* * *

Sim, eu dei margem para uma continuação... Mas não sei. Quem sabe, huh. Mas, enfim, mandem reviews, please! Xx.


End file.
